


55. You and I remember Budapest very differently.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short poem about that one sentence in The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	55. You and I remember Budapest very differently.

It is the place where,  
At our lowest,  
We found each other;  
The possibility of a happy ending.

Now all we need to do  
Is agree on the definition  
Of those three words.


End file.
